Monstrel Yokai
by Androgynous-Heron
Summary: Kusabi Mido is out of Yokai academy private hospital, however because of his increasingly -rare- parents who feels as if Yokai academy is not doing much for their son aside from encouraging his violent temperament , they transfer him to Kuon Academy. What challenges would this hybrid face? And how much defeat can he take before he really snaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Kusabi Mido is out of Yokai academy private hospital, however because of his increasingly -rare- parents who feels as if Yokai academy is not doing much for their son aside from encouraging his violent temperament , they transfer him to Kuon Academy. What challenges would this hybrid face? And how much defeat can he take before he really snaps. AN at end of chapter**

 **Takes place months before Issei involvement**

Year three, again. As if the previous year didn't even matter, if Mido had a choice, it wouldn't have. But thats the main reason he's here right now instead of back in Yokai academy, the bus driver taking his sweet time and him, alone in the bus and without his fellow Monstrel to keep company.

Bandages were around his face, his arms, especially his right side and he still couldn't see past his right eye. Was there any hope for it left? Who knows, Monstrels weren't known for high regeneration power unlike a certain species.

Stupid rich little purebreeds. At the very least he'll be surrounded by weak humans, even if his parents had to pull a lot of strings and most likely be owned by the head master.

Stupid head master, making his parents beg like that. Wasn't it them who instilled the pride of being a Monstrel, a hybrid? Or was there something else they were trying to say. Now without him, hybrids won't stand a in Yokai Academy.

How egotistical he still is, despite defeat and betrayal from the high ups. Despite being a hybrid. however he's here now in Kuon academy and will be staying for the rest of the school year.

According to the brochure-which he read, its stupid to go in without information- The school was lead by two pure devil brats. Now lets go into details of the system of monster ranking.

Automatically Chimera monsters are ranked as 2nd class compared to some of the weaker lower class but pure bred monsters. This is because no one can really depict a hybrid strength without full on battle. In terms of chimera strength, Mido is mid class but on the lower ranked, but in comparison to true chimera like say, Alucard and Kiria.

They are truly deserving of their titles of monsters.

Vampires were a whole league apart from other monsters, hence they automatically look down on anyone not a vampire, or at least the majority who were not part of the Shuzen clan. Even the weakest of vampires can defeat Midou with ease if no tricks were used against them.

Devils were another thing entirely. Rarely do the three mythological fractions of Angels, Fallen angel and devils go out of their hiding closets, but their strength even in the yokai world is legendary. The only example was Sirzech , the great Satan with the title of Lucifer whose strength was comparable to Alucard but more.

In short, Mido knows that messing with the devil nobility in Kuon is like a death sentence… so says the brochure given as a farewell present by the chairman for at least having decent grades compared to the majority of classmates.

Hey if he wanted to be superior to the pureblood, it be a real kicker if he beated them in test scores.

Ha.

That felt like a total lie but he'll take it.

"Yeah, I get it mom. I'm here in Kuon, yeah the two were total snobs about it. No I did not fight them-"

His conversation with his mom has been going on for a while now. It was a single room apartment , clean, neat, full of hot water. At the very least for some reason, the chairman was paying for everything until damages were fixed in school, paid…by his parents.

Damm it.

Anyways, his first conversation with the two devil princesses went like this.

"First things first, no fighting. Kuon academy has much higher standards than Yokai academy on such things. No fighting the humans either, any of them. " That was Sona.

"Your free to rampage all you want only when a enemy has revealed themselves. Only than, but we don't expect much, especially in your….state. Try and not to destroy public property as well, the humans have to remain ignorant of the whole thing." Rias.

Ah, that was when it hit him that he was merely hired muscle… and the chairman was his pusher. hired muscle to protect humans.

Damm.

But what was stranger was coming from the school student president.

"Ah, yes." A gleam in her eye glasses. "For the sake of many of the female students in this school, I'm assigning you to …pervert duty. Your free to give in a punch or two, but only with your powers sealed. You see have a … a trio of incoming students who are known perverts from their previous school."

"And why isn't miss spoiled brat here to talk about this?" He means Rias

"Knowing her, she probably encouraged this type of behaviour to her own advantage. So I'm assigning you this sacred duty , and ah yes, the chairman wants you to write a written reports of your everyday interactions with the humans, both out and in the campus. "

Damm it.

 **Author note-** This is going to be a somewhat realistic story from Mido point of view, so expect a lot of bias. I chose him because he's my favorite and also a lot of characters have potential , and Midou especially with his issues of pure bred yokai and demons.

He isn't acting out so much because I would put the devils and other factions to be a step above the regular yokai and especially the hybrids of Rosario Vampire. The kind of op characters here will be Rias and Sona due to their spells like seriously, Rias magic is already top notch destruction. And Sona can control water, which a lot of people are made of...

No harem aside from the one for Issei, but even than I'm trying to downplay the harem part since I really don't want to do a pov of Issie.

Also side note, Mido is going to **lose** a lot of fights. Like he's not even competition here. But I'm trying to get him to ...kind of ok level, like maybe Bikou level of strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2, check the new student.

2nd day of school.

Her name is Yuuma Amano, and there is a small chance that she's a devil or fallen angel in disguise. Her powers are certainly well hidden , or that she didn't have much powers to begin with and only just begin to be a strong working member of whatever faction she's working on.

Still, your onto her, taking a more active approach than say the actual devils who were running this joint. than again he had a talk with the school council president, her words trying to sound cautious but all he heard was

"Who ever she is, she'll be a challenge. If she can hide her energy this well, be careful when dealing with her." Sona.

They only found out she wasn't human due to the nekomata of Rias and her sense of smell. Nekomata as a whole weren't that powerful as a race, but the utility alone makes them worth putting them in the peerage.

Of course he didn't know what the fuck a peerage is, since both devil princesses weren't that forthcoming with the information. Lousy devils. Was it because he was just a hybrid? Or was it something else entirely? he wasn't sure anymo-

Oh Yuuma seducing some guy , possibly for money. Again.

thats like the 4th one this week. At the very least she moves fast and wisely, away from the school. But doesn't she have homework to do as well? Being a high school student -who got held back several times and also started late in school- he couldn't help but wonder, where does she find the time to do homework.

By the way what were his test scores again...

—

3rd day.

Yuuma has gained enough funds that she doesn't need to seduce anyone for a while. The fact that she needed funds most likely means that she is funding this expedition to the human school by herself. She shows no interest to anyone and interestingly enough, despite her classic asian beauty that was comparable to a certain devil 2nd in command, she's not hounded after by the boys. …

Speaking of boys.

The pervert trio.

Now he knew why he was suppose to be on pervert duty, those boys got everywhere. The soccer girl lockers, swimming lockers! Every locker room when clubs haven't even started yet at all! And he was forced to care or else the allowance he got from those devils will be nill.

He really hates them … so much…right now…treating him as if he was a servant.

Ahem.

Of course he gave them a few… bumps on their heads and more than likely a few trips to the infirmary, and of course he wanted to …kill them? But yes he has been informed -again- that killing them won't solve anything at all.

Its a shame his powers were still sealed away by the damm holy chain that the head master had put on his wrist, making it look like the funkiest bracelet ever worn by a man.

Of course he would have thought it be a cool design if it didn't seal away his strength and powers. Leaving him to be forced to learn human karate at the basic level. Forced by the devil princesses again because why the fuck not.

Which was embarrassing in its entirety when Sona and Rias , the two spoiled princesses had suggested it, and you know why?

He had to learn with toddlers!

Most of the time he had to take care of them and it was really getting on his nerves , those brats knew about the human age range and still signed him up for it!

Most awkward first day ever. It was embarrassing as shit as always, because they knew about his lack of actual combat skills and his reliance on brute strength. His wounds still ache from…that time.

Still there were few good things that came out of this whole arrangement. As long as he didn't see another goddam pure bred vampire in his life again, he's fine.

And the thank you chocolates he guesses, at least it was one of the few things humans can do right.

 **AN-** As you can see Its going to take a while to get to the good stuff, but a summary is this.

Mido powers are sealed because it would be impractical to regularly have it unrestraint in a school full of weak humans. More details will be explained next chapter.

Mido gets a regular allowance from Sona for ...disciplining the pervert trio every once in a while - though it the end Issei is still goddam OP for fuck sake in the future-

Mido will eventually meet...other vampires. You know which one. And he'll be like.a bit confused. At several points.

Mido grades are high school level but thats only through several years of education that started late, hence his age of nineteen still.

He's not a pervert exactly, he just doesn't have the luxury humans have of acting perverted. besides he's not into human females nor a douchebag to women like Saizou was. He also regularly worries about test grades because at the very least he wants to be superior to the pure blooded monster species in intelligence at least.

Its going to be a long time till a pairing for him happens. He doesn't have much chemistry and the two devil princesses like putting him in embarrassing situations , even when its practical. Since he has no, combat experience , only power and durability. Koneko is also unfamiliar with fallen angel smells as the one in Rias peerage was already a devil long beforehand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The day started like this.

Mido and Yuma doing the tango in front of a class of people, Their bodies turning again and again to the beat as if this wasn't the most awkward thing ever to happen between the two of them. Between his cat like reflexes to have good balance and her supernatural reflexes, they quickly learned the tango so to perform as a example in front of the class.

For the extra credits, he thinks. For the extra credits.

Despite having a grade point average of 90 in all his classes, he strived to beat Sona grade point average of fucking 95. This led to extra credit to which he had foolishly listened to, of all people. Rias **fucking Gremory.**

He hates this, honestly. And judging by the face -Yuma- was making, so did she. Yuma was here because 2nd year girls had dance classes for physical education and thats about it. The pairing was decided by a visiting Rias who with her charm, had charmed **everyone** to do this.

The end of the song comes and so does the dance. The two breaking apart so quick , people would have gotten whiplash trying to follow who is who.

"Bitch."

"Hybrid."

Words were exchanged and so class is done.

—

Idle examination of the bracelet that seals Mido power. It is shaped like beads and runs around his right arm where most of his powers is contained and can only be contained by the release of both Rias and Sona at the same time. The reason for this is that Mido has not yet learn self restraint for the most part and without it, several students would have died due to his own temper.

It is delicate looking but holds a lot of power, as it is regularly fed devil energy in order to remain stable and strong and only through a pure blooded devil from Gregory or Sitri family can it be taken off.

End of examination.

—

Two weekends before the Issei incident

Four stopped attempts of the perverted trio and there was still no closure on the whole group. While yes, he is dangerous and has been known to kill people. his track records was not this consistent that now everyone **knows** of the perverseness that is the trio.

Rias is not exprelling them for some reason or another and Sona can't do it either without Rias agreement and so, the trio were forced to remain in school for the duration of the year. More chocolate had arrived in his locker which he never used for anything but chocolate storage now.

Human women were strange and he will never understand them, much like how he'l never understand the peerage of both Rias and Sona. Mostly Sona due to them being mostly human from the start while Rias rag tag group of….people were a exception. It was like looking at a dream team up and coming.

He knows he has no chance against any of them, expect the Nekomata. But only if he actually lands a strike on her. Her strength and speed are a great deal increased due to being a devil now.

And yes, peerage system was explained finally. By Akeno of all people.

And Akeno scared the crap out of him. Was it the fact that she was…flirtatious which is a great big deal away from women kicking him in the face? Yes. Women hitting him physically, he could handle, women being all flirty is another thing entirely.

She was just flirty because she **knew** it got under his skin. Thats all it was.

Another thing that gets under his skin?

Thunder.

Like literal thunder which he was trying to avoid.

 **It was a weekend** and Rias had the **brightest** idea to do in some training. And who was his enemy? Long ranged thunder masochist and 3rd strongest mage in the whole school. Thats who.

 **Fucking** Akeno.

Trees were no good and he had to run from the cover it provided as it had crashed in the direction that he used to be. The benefits of flying against a long range **flier?** Nothing at all. She wasn't even giving him a good chance to transform or use any of the trees as leverage!

"My oh my, aren't we… a bit **slow** today. Perhaps young Mido over here should take a cat nap…. **forever."**

 **Bitch!**

More lightning was tossed at him, he'll just have to wait till she tires out from excess use, but according to outsider observers -Rias peerage- that would be impossible right now due to her status as queen and the fact that she wasn't human to begin with, making her have much more experience with magic.

 **Seriously, fuck her.**

TBC ….next week!

no beta we die like men. Also feel free to ask questions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One day before Issei incident.

There were benefits, he had to …admit to working with the devil. For one thing, it was the sheer amount of cash that they seem to have, one second he's living with limited cash, next thing he has so much he doesn't know how to use it all.

He doesn't need to, so he sends a few bucks-half of it- back to his Monstrel allies back in Yokai Academy…he wonders how their doing. Getting a phone call there was almost impossible unless you were special.

He barely uses it aside from grocery and clothes, because honestly using this amount of money when he talked about how well made the pure breed brats had, felt like making him hypocrite. So he sends the majority to his allies and thats that.

Thats … all he can do. The realisation of that, made him mad, but his normal strength barely did a dent in the walls…

Gods…what is this city making him **feel…** he hates it here. He hates it, he hates it, hatesithatesithateis-

A knock on his door.

Which was weird, for two reasons. One the devils were so casual that they never bothered to knock unless it was Sona, and two, Sona is suppose to be working as school council president right now meaning…who ever it was , is a peerage member or someone else.

He's not a yokai who can extend his senses, so he can't smell whoever is at the other side, Or hear…

It was Yuuma.

" **The fuck do you want?** " Wary is laced in his voice right now… after all this time she never came in here... and how did she even know where he was?

Before he suddenly flies back, his back crashing into the wall, what just happened?

Oh, he was punched in the stomach… gods it felt like the ghoul punched him all over again.

"Sorry lover boy But I can't have you constantly hovering over me."

Wait, when did she grow taller, or grow wings?

"I have a date tomorrow, so I can't have you watching-

A magic circle, full of magic appears in front of her, her face, malice yet sultry, and … a bit of guilt. Why?

he never found out.

 **AN-** short chapter , and all that stuff. So Raynare is making her move. Mido is still mad at himself for almost being subservient to devils because they give him a ton of cash, he still has friends in Yokai academy -though at this point its kind of likely they were killed by Kyria or something-

And for that random reviewer out there, Tannin was majorly holding back against Bikou, even though they are both powerful supernatural creatures. Sorry its short.

Mido isn't dead, after all there are so many types of magic out there. I'm making some other characters stronger than they were in canon , Especially the villains like Azazel and Raynere. Also downplaying other characters who are way op and kind of suck personality wise


End file.
